drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyv Tylin
Email: aur3lie@gmail.com Description Eye Color: Bright Green Hair Color: Bright Red Height: 1.68 m Weight: 120 Age: 24 Place of Origin: Tanchico, Tarabon Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weapon Score: 17 Philosophy: The Spring Primary Weapon: Katana Secondary Weapon: Quarterstaff Tertiary Weapon: Short bow History Lyv Tylin of House Tylin-Palomar From Tarabon, raised in Tanchico Hair in tiny braids, bright red colored Brief History: Before the Yards: Lyv was supposed to be raised a noble woman, but she did not feel like that being a real tomboy. Her family is from a noble house, her grandparents got very rich in the tea trade and her family is very well off. Her father trades in tea still, but he also sells imported carpets. She and her sister were supposed to marry rich, but Lyv decided she could not be a noble woman, like her twin sister Katie. She tries to come off as country folk, but she is really a young woman who does not realize that she is brought up to be a noble and is not accustomed to the hard work on the farm land. She left home some time after she heard she was to marry her good friend and companion Tomas. She loved him, but could not marry and settle with a husband, so she fled in the night and traveled for a couple of months, until she came to Tar Valon. There in a tavern she saw two Tower Guards and overheard them discussing their lives at the White Tower. That was the day she decided she needed a purpose in her life and a reason to be: to serve and protect. As a trainee: Lyv was a handful to her mentors, she did have quite a few mentors and learned the most from her mentor Tria. She was left in the woods at the age of 17, asked to fend for herself and returned to the Yards starved as she had not taken good care of herself. Her fear to fail had driven her on and she was sent to the Infirmary by Tria who gave her a stern talking to about what it took to be a Tower Guard. She did not learn much from this experience, other than that she craved to find her limits and go through them. On a personal note, Lyv fell in love with Raekal Dun?shain a Tower Guard who was in the Yards only a few months every time. They became friends and he took her on horse rides a few times. She was inspired to train Ren?Shai like him, always searching of the outer limits of her skill. This changed however, by an extra training Lyv took on. It was Neroin al?Ranarch who got her over her fear of water in swimming lessons. And during this training, Lyv found out more about the Path of Water training. She learned about the power of water and the calming effects it had on her and thus as a Tower Guard she asked to study the Path of Water discipline. As a Tower Guard: Lyv studied the Path of Water discipline with Neroin, and found that she had many more limits to break through. She changed her attitude about training, became a lot more dedicated and swam for long hours on end to try and keep up with her trainer. One day she nearly drowned during a test he gave her, Neroin rescued her and brought her to the Infirmary. This was the second time Lyv had nearly died trying to perfect her skill and do right in her training. She soon learned that that was not the way to go and tried to perfect her skill, along with a meditation training behind the waterfall. A short relationship with Raekal changed Lyv as well and she broke up with him after he had been gone for another year. Lyv realized she needed to be free from anyone in order to feel good about herself and that she wanted to know who she was before she could ever dedicate herself to anyone again. Meaning that she would one day bond Leah Bree, Lyv left on a trip to her parents in Tanchico along with her friend Gillie Cole. In Tanchico it soon became clear that her parents did not want Lyv to return there. She had shamed them by running away and her mother let it known that she was not welcome. To keep up appearances, she could stay in the guest quarters. Her mother thought she had married Gillie Cole and was even more shocked when she found out they were friends, traveling together. On top of all of this, Katie, Lyv?s twin sister told her how she was stuck in a loveless marriage. Katie asked Lyv if she could come along to Tar Valon, but Lyv refused as she knew that her sister would never be happy there. Her sister needed the jewelry, the coin and the gold around her to make her happy. The nice dresses she would have to give up for a simple life in the city of Tar Valon, for she could not be trained like Lyv. Katie left that night and killed herself when she found her husband in bed with another woman. Lyv found her sister in an inn and took a golden necklace from her sisters neck, which she has never taken off since then. She left Tanchico right after the funeral, where her mother accused her of killing her sister. This was the last drop to Lyv who left with Gillie Cole. The redheaded free spirit did not recover well from this history, she got drunk almost every night in Tar Valon until one night she found a note from her friend Reikan that he needed her to come to Cairhien. She went, found him there with Jefferey Kincaid and learned about a different side of Reikan, Souvan. They escaped from the clutches of the man who had held Reikan and Jeffery and once back in the Yards, Lyv drowned her sorrow even deeper. She found friendship in Rosheen and Elia, but most of all in ale and spiced wine. One night, an old friend from her youth days in Tanchico came to the inn she had chosen and they spent the night together. Evander Delarme set her up, he was a thief and the next morning Lyv was put in jail, for robbery of several rich ladies around the city. Andular came to get her out and she had to tell her shameful story. By now, she learned that it was time to get her act together and Lyv dedicated all her time to training again. She found herself trapped in a series of memories and finally gave herself the time to heal from the pain of her family and events that had changed her. She found peace with Reikan Souvan, and their friendship became more intense again over time. Lyv has found peace in herself and this reflected on her work. Category:WS 17 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios